The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to compensation for I/Q impairments in wireless communications. Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple wireless devices (e.g., mobile devices). Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell.
When transmitting a signal via a wireless communication system, a wireless modem may be used to transmit the signal. As the signal is prepared for transmission, the wireless modem, and typically an analog I/Q modulator/demodulator of the wireless modem, may introduce I/Q impairments into the signal. The I/Q impairments (e.g., gain and phase imbalances) may interfere with reception of the signal. When a signal is transmitted via a wireless communication system, a wireless modem may then be used to receive, demodulate, and decode the signal. As the signal is received, the wireless modem, and typically an analog in-phase/quadrature (I/Q) demodulator of the wireless modem, may introduce I/Q impairments into the signal.